Fire Chicken
Fire Chicken is the third episode of the first season of Netflix's Wu Assassins and the third episode overall. Synopsis Kai attempts to warn CG about his prophetic dream, while Uncle Six ramps up his hunt through Chinatown for the Wu Assassin. Plot SPOILERS AHEAD Scottish gang members Babinov, Serge, and Victor to kill Uncle Six's counterfeiting operation in a bar. Fletcher finds out and begins to worry for Christine. Kai finds out where Christine lives and tries to warn her, but Christine attacks him out of a misunderstanding that he is a stalker. Kai Jin tries to tell Christine about his prophetic dreams, but she doesn't believe him. Kai tells her to not go to Nikki's Steakhouse, and escapes. Christine searches up Nikki's Steakhouse and Uncle Six's history, watching a video nearly 15 years ago that talked about Uncle Six's building burning down over a mysterious fire, and recognizes a witness. Tommy wakes up, and Jenny scolds him for not going to rehab, even though he has drug problems and leaves to go to Master Wah. Kai Jin goes back to Master Wah (Jenny's restaurant) and asks Jenny to hire him due to his food truck being ruined. Jenny agrees, but as long as Kai can make Fire chicken (laziji). After making the food, Jenny confesses that she took a loan from Uncle Six, which upsets Kai, as he turned down Uncle Six's offer of a new restaurant. Fletcher meets up with Christine to tell her he wants to pull her out of the case as things are getting too dangerous, but Christine persuades Fletcher to give her another week. A triad member goes to Uncle Six and asks him why are they trying to find "the bald chef" when the Scottish gang killed their members, to which Uncle Six burns the triad member and tells the members that the chef is a threat to the Triad and Chinatown, and promises to deal with the Scottish gang personally. Uncle Six orders the Triad members and Zan to round up the bald chefs in Chinatown and bring them to Nikki Steakhouse. Kai meets with Mr. Young to see if he is alright, and goes to his apartment to see Uncle Six sitting in his chair. Uncle Six tries to reconcile with Kai by giving him a letter, but Kai refuses. Uncle Six pointed out that Kai has not used a special knife called Mizuyaki Honyaki (a knife that is ten times expensive than Kai's knife), but he has not thrown it away, and gives it to Kai. Ying Ying pulls Kai to the Path, and tells him to kill Uncle Six, but Kai ignores her order, leaving her disappointed and tells Kai that there will be consequences. Zan forcefully makes Tommy the getaway driver, and kidnaps Jimmy. Jenny finds out and the two fight, but Jenny loses to her. Kai finds out from Mr. Young that a coworker of Mr. Young was kidnapped by the Triad. Kai meets with Jenny and learns that Zan kidnapped Jimmy. Realizing that the Triad are looking for him, Kai willingly gets himself captured and is taken to Nikki's Steakhouse. Christine persuades the witness from the 15 year old video to tell what happened. It is revealed that the witness saw a fire snake, and the fire moved too quickly. Realizing that Kai may be telling the truth, Christine calls Kai but hears his voice mail. Uncle Six meets with the captured bald chefs, and asks who was the one that attacked his men. Kai says it was him, however Uncle Six only sees Kai's disguise (Kun Zi's appearance thanks to Kai's Wu Assassin powers), and challenges him to a fight. Cast Starring *Iko Uwais as Kai Jin *Byron Mann as Uncle Six *Li Jun Li as Jenny Wah *Celia Au as Ying Ying *Lawrence Kao as Tommy Wah *Katheryn Winnick as Christine Gavin Special Guest Star *Tzi Ma as Mr. Young Guest Starring *JuJu Chan as Zan *Cranston Johnson as Frank Fletcher *Mark Dacascos as Kun Zi *Jeff Fahey as Jack Co-Starring *Mala Sung as Rapping Triad Soldier *Roger Sheung as Red Pole *Raresh DiMofte as Babinov *Edmond Wong as Henry Wong *Naiah Cummins as Uni Cop *Meena Mann as Reporter *Peter Chan as Jimmy *Dimitry Tsoy as Yenling *Robert Zen Humpage as Military Cut *Colin Foo as Older Bald Chef *Jay Zhang as Eugene Trivia Gallery Episode Guide References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes